


i'm addicted to you, don't you know

by sizhui



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, as in a device and not a person being used as one, domestic AU, hey there heathens, its me. ya author, lmao i agonized over this for over a week before i decided fuck it its whatever yknow?, sex toy, some dom/sub undertones which really irks me, think this is the last of the unresolved sexual tension i felt from the airship/carriage scenes, u might cringe like i did at some point, you will begin to wonder if zeke is even an actual word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhui/pseuds/sizhui
Summary: "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part? You almost dropped what?" He's so cheeky, Levi will make him pay for that.“You are,” Levi spits out, “the bane of my existence, Ezekiel Yeager.”or, Zeke has ruined Levi for anyone else.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 21
Kudos: 110





	i'm addicted to you, don't you know

**Author's Note:**

> i typed zeke so many times it started to annoy me rereading it lmao there’s over 70 zeke’s and about just over 50 levi’s. there’s one paragraph where i typed his name ten times but that paragraph also has my favorite line from this fic sigh. i never intended for this to be this long tbh i was just gonna write about 500 words and hurl it into the void so it feels kinda choppy to me. i swear my own writing has never annoyed me this much but i needed to finish this and get rid of it so i could move on. there’s one part that im sure feels like something is missing but hopefully the way its written translates right and makes sense
> 
> title from toxic by britney spears and i think that’s a zevi anthem.

Zeke Yeager was despicable, to say the least. 

Levi gripped the edge of the granite countertop hard, the tremors rippling through his body so harsh and sudden he almost knocked his bowl of cereal off of it. He bites down on his lip to keep his whine from ringing out in the kitchen, a bead of sweat runs down the side of his face. Levi gritted his teeth as he felt the vibrations speed up. Truly, truly despicable.

They’ve been playing this game all morning, and Levi refuses to lose. Even if Zeke wouldn’t be here to see it. Levi imagined he was somewhere in the middle of a class, having just finished a tangent on social constructs or gender norms, idly pulling out his phone to torment Levi once more. It’d probably look natural to his students, their professor casually checking his notifications or something. The idea annoyed him, that Zeke would be going about his day like he wasn’t subjecting Levi to a unique form of torture. 

“For the love of _God_ ,” Levi groaned when the vibrations didn’t let up. His cereal was getting soggy for fuck’s sake. He could feel it thrumming his _teeth_ , the repetitive pulsing, just short of his prostate, just enough to send him mad. Zeke wouldn’t be home for another few hours. There wasn’t anything stopping him from taking out the horrid device, nothing but his own pride. Somehow Zeke would know if he did. 

He whimpers when the vibrations cease, letting out a relieved sigh not too long after. Finally. He finally takes a seat, brushing his hair back and wiping the sweat from his forehead. It was too damn hot. Another vibration makes him flinch but it’s just his phone on the counter. 

“...Great,” he mutters when he sees the name on his screen. He clears his throat before answering, buttering his words with all of his irritation, “What do you want?”

“ _You sound great_ ,” Zeke’s voice chimes from the other end of the line, and Levi wants to reach through the phone and choke him. “ _A little out of breath, a little frustrated._ ”

“You’re ruining my breakfast, asshole.” 

“ _Mm and how is your asshole?_ ”

Levi resists the urge to laugh at that, letting out a snort instead. He guesses Zeke excused himself from class to pester him, as he tends to do anytime Levi has even the tiniest moment for himself. “Thriving,” he takes a spoonful of cereal. “Is that the best you got?”

“ _No, I’m saving the best for when I get home,_ ” Levi can hear Zeke’s smile and involuntarily it makes him smile too. “ _Did you touch yourself?_ ” 

“Not even to scratch an itch.” He will not lose. Zeke knows this by now, that he doesn’t give in that easily. He gets a kick out of asking though. 

“ _How obedient_. _I still have another lecture after this, and I have a few papers to finish grading. I give you… another hour before you really get desperate._ ” 

“Doubt it, the worst that’ll happen is I break a dish. Did I mention you’re ruining my breakfast? I almost dropped my favori- _ha-ah_ ,” he breaks off on a moan, the spoon falling from his fingers and clattering against the counter, a pitiful splash of milk staring up at him. Absolutely _despicable_. 

“ _Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that last part? You almost dropped what?_ ” Zeke’s so cheeky, Levi swears he’s going to make him pay for all of this when he gets home. 

“You are,” he spits out, “the bane of my existence, Ezekiel Yeager.”

“ _Aw, how sweet of you, Levi, and my full government too? Seems like you’re in a great mood. I’d love to stay and chat some more but I have to get back to class, you keep behaving for me_." Zeke’s hanging up before Levi can even reply, Levi taking a deep breath as the vibrator dulls to a steady beat. 

—————

So he lost. 

In Levi’s defense, toys would never be as fulfilling as the real thing. Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of Zeke sliding into him, inch by inch, an excessive amount of lube coating his cock. Levi sighed in relief when he bottomed out. He knew every part of Zeke, knew every nook and cranny in his body and mind—better than Zeke himself did sometimes—but there was something insanely addictive about how intimately Levi knew this part of him. He was attuned to every vein, every ridge, to the way he _curved_ and _leaked_ in him. He was _engraved_ with the shape of Zeke’s cock, _sculpted_ to fit around him. It was the only explanation for how perfect it felt every time. 

“You have no idea how agonizing it was standing there trying to explain caste systems while all I could think about was you sitting at home _squirming_ and yearning for me to fuck you,” Zeke’s in his ear. He’s all over him. 

Levi’s cheek is pressed against the mattress, back arched prettily, hands flat next to his head, hips in the air. Zeke is draped along his back and holy fuck. It’s all Levi can think about. Zeke’s cologne has always been a comforting scent but now it just fuels the heat in Levi’s stomach. Every inhale was _Zeke_. It drives him mad, especially with feeling the warmth of Zeke’s bare skin against his, the definitions of his muscle, his beard tickling the junction where Levi’s neck meets his shoulder, his arms bracketing Levi’s own on either side of his head. Just Zeke, Zeke, _Zeke_. _God_. He was hot all over. 

“And who said I even thought about you fucking me,” despite his delayed response Levi’s proud of himself for only sounding a tiny bit breathless. He turns his head enough to meet Zeke’s eyes, the dark hunger tinting his favorite shade of blue sending a thrill of pleasure down his spine. “Are you gonna move anytime today or…?”

Zeke makes an amused little hum, a smirk tugging at his lips, and all Levi can think about is how handsome he is. When Zeke moves he doesn’t pull out, he pushes in deeper, and Levi lets out a pathetic whine when Zeke just grinds into him, his insides singing with want, with _yes_ , _yes_ , _there_ , _deeper_. 

Zeke lets out a dramatic sigh, pauses for a moment. He is so fucking despicable Levi is immensely proud of himself for not spewing curses at him right then. “I can’t even tease you.” A shiver courses through Levi at the sound of his voice, it’s low, deep, devious. One of Zeke’s hands rests over his and their fingers interlock naturally. “You can take it, can’t you? If I just fuck you like a beast?” 

It stabs him with such pleasure, Zeke’s words, and not even a moment later his cock. Levi’s grip on Zeke’s hand tightens, the slap of Zeke’s thrusts hammering him down into the bed. Zeke wasn’t giving him a choice, he _had_ to just take it, moaning and pushing his hips back in desperation. Levi presses his forehead against the mattress. Fuck, he was always so easy for Zeke. 

Zeke’s ruined him for anyone else. There wasn’t a point in time where Zeke wasn’t somewhere on his mind, where he didn’t want to be with Zeke, to see Zeke, to feel Zeke. Zeke, Zeke, Zeke. It was always Zeke, it would _always_ be Zeke. 

Levi’s obsessed with the way Zeke fits into him, and not just his body. They came together so naturally. Zeke liked to joke about them knowing each other in a past life, about how they didn’t want anything to do with each other before and that’s why they can’t leave each other alone in this life. It was ridiculous to think about though, so Levi just laughed, told him to stop making up excuses and just admit that he’s clingy. 

Zeke rolls his hips down at a particular angle and Levi cries out, his already weak legs trembling with the force of pleasure running through him. 

“Yeah?” Zeke asks in a whisper, “Right there?” 

Levi can’t fucking _speak_. 

Zeke’s cock slams into his prostate repeatedly, knowing damn well how sensitive Levi already was. He’s so _cruel_. Levi _loves_ it. 

His legs can’t take any more, his body collapsing flat on the bed but this doesn’t deter Zeke at all. Levi’s cock is trapped between his stomach and the bed, each rough thrust from Zeke making him ground into the mattress, soft whines slipping out of him. It’s just so much, his body alight, wound tight from all of the teasing and no touching earlier, craving Zeke and the feelings only he could give him. 

Tears gather at the corner of his eyes, his vision going blurry, feeling Zeke give his fingers a squeeze. In the back of Levi’s mind he registers the groans coming from Zeke, lips pressing against his shoulder tenderly even as his hips worked overtime to wreck Levi. 

Levi cums so hard and abrupt he feels as though his soul slipped out of his body. He’s pretty sure he astral projected somewhere in between tightening around Zeke’s cock and staining the mattress with his release, the memory of it building blurry and distant. It’s so good though, his body feels free, loose, it's one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. 

“That’s it,” Zeke murmurs appreciatively, his voice cutting through Levi’s whimpers, “Just like that, baby. So, so good for me.” Levi’s not even sure he’s aware of what he’s saying, hears how strained Zeke’s voice is, feels the force of his movements reverberating throughout his body. His soft and sensitive cock is rubbing against the wet patch of his cum, feeling uncomfortable in a way that’s too pleasurable. Only Zeke could make him feel like this. Only Zeke. Zeke, Zeke, Zeke. 

“Zeke—” he gasps out, squirming against the solid body pinning him into the bed, drilling into him over and over and over and— “I need— _Zeke_ —fuck, _fuck_ -!” 

His toes curl, his body spasming and shaking as he feels another orgasm ripped out of him, and fuck they’re gonna need a new mattress now because there’s no way he hasn’t stained it. 

“Did you cum again?” Zeke’s smiling, Levi can hear it. 

It takes some effort to form a command in his brain, and then more for his brain to get his body to respond but Levi nods, taking deep breaths. There’s a hand in his hair then, and he keens embarrassingly, leaning into it. Zeke’s murmuring sweet nothings in his ear but Levi’s so far gone, all he can do is focus on not floating away. He feels so light, so flimsy and airy. Enveloped by his bliss, succumbing to the tingling feeling in his body, his vision blurs yet again. 

When it clears—when he comes to, there's drool running down the corner of his mouth and he’s no longer lying under Zeke. He’s in his lap now, pressed firmly against his chest, wrapped in his warmth. The smell of mint, brown sugar and a faint inkling of tobacco, greets him. Levi clings to it as he always does when this happens, burying his nose in Zeke’s neck. It grounds him, pulls him back to himself. His surroundings slowly start coming back to him. 

Zeke’s talking, still telling him how good he is and to focus on the sound of his voice. He wrinkles his nose at the wet fluid leaking from his hole, a shower would be nice. Zeke’s hands are split between rubbing circles into the small of his back and soothing through the mess that Levi’s hair has become. His body feels tired, sore and exhausted, like he’s been running a marathon. He could really do with a nap. 

“Levi?” Zeke’s voice is so serene, so comforting, it caresses him. Everything about Zeke is like that, comforting. He’s the only one who could carry Levi so far, but he’s also the only one Levi trusts to bring him back. Never in a million years had Levi thought he’d be so open to vulnerability with another person, to showing it and seeing it from Zeke. He’d never been so naked, and it's scary to think about, but he truly does trust Zeke to take care of him. “Are you with me, love?”

Levi holds onto him tighter, opening his mouth, “Y-yes,” his voice cracks so he clears his throat. Levi pulls back to see his face. Sweat shines over Zeke’s forehead, his hair is as messy as Levi’s, his glasses are still on their nightstand. His eyes are soft, crinkling at the corners from his slow-spreading smile, god his smile is as warm as the rest of him, as comforting. Levi wonders how a past version of him could have ever resisted this. “Yes,” he says more firmly. “Yes, I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> things i think are neat but didn’t get to include: 
> 
> -levi doesn’t actually like the smell of tobacco but it reminds him of zeke so. also cinnamon and coffee, because zeke drinks a lot of it and he puts cinnamon in it. I just didn’t wanna get too specific/wordy 
> 
> -the vulnerability runs both ways of course, though zeke’s manifests in a different activity
> 
> -zeke calls levi leviathan to tease him (was gonna include it but after levi calling him ezekiel it felt too forced)
> 
> -oh zeke controlled the toy with an app on his phone and he actually forgot to turn it down while he was grading papers so for about 45 minutes straight it was on one of the higher settings. levi was squirming on the couch cursing him in every language he knew, he was very needy by the time zeke got home. 
> 
> -and finally, zeke asks levi what the last thing he remembers is. apparently during his blackout he started mumbling whatever was on his mind, and when zeke came levi moaned that he loved him. i didn’t include it cause well, he was blacked out so if levi didnt remember then neither should we but also because i probably won’t ever write a scene where they actually say the words i love you? It just doesn’t feel very them to me for it to be said casually, they’ll say it in particularly intense/vulnerable moments, and i like that they both know it because of their actions rather than words. 
> 
> anyways if you read all of this then i appreciate it! if not thanks for reading anyways!! xx


End file.
